NEXT Patch 1.57
Patch notes from Hello Games website (link at bottom) Currently live to PC, Xbox One, and PS4 Bug fixes: * Fixed an issue that prevented planets from being added to the Discovery timeline when exiting certain ship models * Fixed an issue that prevented players from using the Pulse Engine to escape between waves of Sentinel space fighters * Fixed an issue that could cause base NPC workers to become unresponsive after moving / deleting your base * Substantially increased the length of time fuel lasts in the hydroponic trays * Prevented an occasional crash on Xbox One X in scenes with a high node count * Fixed a crash related to creatures * Fixed a crash related to terrain generation * Fix for an issue with PC shader compilation when the game is first booted which would occasionally result in a crash * Various performance improvements * Various improvements to load times (approximately 5-10% improvement to warp times, 30% improvement to initial game load) * Fixed an issue that incorrectly limited the number of storage containers that could be built on the freighter * Fixed an issue that could prevent construction in the freighter base * Fixed an issue that could cause the ‘Nearby buildings’ scan on the signal booster to fail * Fixed an issue that prevented exploration-focussed frigates from charging their scanners * Fixed an issue that prevented damaged frigates from being completely repaired * Fixed an issue that could cause the lobby not to display all available games on PS4 * Marked icons are now automatically cleared on arrival at the marked target * Fixed a number of cases where the HUD would prompt to mark icons that did not need marking * Improved target locking for ship PvP * Improved the appearance of HUD markers on player ships * Fixed a number of visual issues around using the Analyser Visor in very specific circumstances * Improved the mapping of the Steam Controller * Removed an obsolete building product from the blueprint analyser * Combat music now triggers when fighting biological horrors * Slightly increased the damage dealt by biological horrors * Fixed an issue that could cause expedition rewards to artificially increase after save/loading * Fixed an issue where the Personal Forcefield could be deployed on 0% charge * Fixed an issue where the Mining Beam and other weapon effects displayed the wrong colour in multiplayer * Fixed an issue where the screen on the Multi-Tool would display the wrong ammo count for the Blaze Javelin * Fixed an issue where the Multi-Tool was invisible in Photo Mode * Fixed an issue where the Personal Forcefield would remain in-world forever when cycling Alt Weapon modes * Fixed an issue where meleeing while sprinting could cause an animation glitch * Improved the appearance of clouds in 4K/1440p modes * Visual improvements made to some exotic biomes * Visual improvements made to the space station technology merchants * Increased the visibility of underground toxic hazards * Visual improvements to buried technology modules https://www.nomanssky.com/2018/08/next-patch-1-57/